Beverage dispensers include a source of water and a source of the syrup for the particular beverage being dispensed. A dispenser of carbonated beverages also includes a source of carbon dioxide and a container in which the carbon dioxide is mixed with water to form carbonated water. Each of the water and syrup sources is provided with a pump which is operated by an electric motor to provide the appropriate amount of water and syrup for each drink dispensed. Thus, the dispenser includes a number of pumps and motors depending on the number of different drinks that can be dispensed by the dispenser. This makes the system relatively large and expensive. In addition, the dispenser can only be used where there is a source of electricity to operate the pump motors.